A new and distinct cultivar of strawberry (Fragaria×ananassa) named ‘NJ99-204-1’ is a short day, June bearing cultivar similar to ‘Chandler’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,262), but it is distinguished by its large fruit with long wedge to long conical shape, uniform deep red color, and exceptional flavor. The cultivar is well adapted to high density plasticulture growing systems and has been shown to perform well in the eastern United States (Zones 5b, 6a & b, 7a & b, 8a & b). ‘NJ99-204-1’ should be of commercial value, particularly for farmers with pick-your-own operations or access to local farmers markets. In this fresh market segment, the excellent shape, color and flavor of ‘NJ99-204-1’ fruit will appeal to consumers who are increasingly interested in locally produced flavorful fruit.